This application claims priority to European Patent Application 00308903.4, filed Oct. 10, 2000 which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lithographic projection apparatus and more particularly to a lithographic projection apparatus including a spectral filter.
2. Background of the Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cpatterning structurexe2x80x9d as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to structure that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term xe2x80x9clight valvexe2x80x9d can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning structure include:
A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.
A programmable mirror array. An example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. More information on such mirror arrays can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning structure as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatusxe2x80x94commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatusxe2x80x94each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the xe2x80x9cscanningxe2x80x9d direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally  less than 1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g., an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book xe2x80x9cMicrochip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processingxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the xe2x80x9clensxe2x80x9d; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a xe2x80x9clens.xe2x80x9d Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such xe2x80x9cmultiple stagexe2x80x9d devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
In a lithographic apparatus the size of features that can be imaged onto the substrate is limited by the wavelength of the projection radiation. To produce integrated circuits with a higher density of devices, and hence higher operating speeds, it is desirable to be able to image smaller features. While most current lithographic projection apparatus employ ultraviolet light generated by mercury lamps or excimer lasers, it has been proposed to use shorter wavelength radiation of around 13 nm. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet (EUV) or soft x-ray and possible sources include, for instance, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or synchrotron radiation from electron storage rings. Apparatus using discharge plasma sources are described in: W. Partlo, I. Fomenkov, R. Oliver, D. Birx, xe2x80x9cDevelopment of an EUV (13.5 nm) Light Source Employing a Dense Plasma Focus in Lithium Vaporxe2x80x9d, Proc SPIE 3997, pp. 136-156, 2000; M. W. McGeoch, xe2x80x9cPower Scaling of a Z-pinch Extreme Ultraviolet Sourcexe2x80x9d, Proc SPIE 3997, pp. 861-866, 2000; and W. T. Silfvast, M. Klosner, G. Shimkaveg, H. Bender, G. Kubiak, N. Fornaciari, xe2x80x9cHigh-power plasma discharge source at 13.5 and 11.4 nm for EUV lithographyxe2x80x9d, Proc SPIE 3676, pp. 272-275, 1999.
Some extreme ultraviolet sources, especially plasma sources, emit radiation over a wide range of frequencies, even including infrared (IR), visible, ultraviolet (UV) and deep ultraviolet. These unwanted frequencies will propagate and cause heating problems in the illumination and projection systems and cause unwanted exposure of the resist if not blocked; although the multilayer mirrors of the illumination and projection systems are optimized for reflection of the desired wavelength, e.g. 13 nm, they are optically flat and have quite high reflectivities at IR, visible and UV wavelengths. It is therefore necessary to select from the source a relatively narrow band of frequencies for the projection beam. Even where the source has a relatively narrow emission line, it is necessary to reject radiation out of that line, especially at longer wavelengths. It has been proposed to use a thin membrane as a filter to perform this function. However, such a film is very delicate and becomes very hot, 200-300xc2x0 C. or more, leading to high thermal stresses and cracking, sublimation and oxidation in the high power levels necessary in a lithographic projection apparatus. A membrane filter also generally absorbs at least 50% of the desired radiation.
One aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides an improved filter that may be used in a lithographic projection apparatus to select a relatively narrow band of wavelengths from a wide band source or to reject unwanted frequencies.
According to the present invention there is provided a lithographic projection apparatus including a radiation system to provide a projection beam of radiation, a support structure to support patterning structure, the patterning structure serving to pattern the projection beam according to a desired pattern, a substrate table for holding a substrate, a projection system to project the patterned beam onto a target portion of the substrate, and a grating spectral filter comprised in said radiation system for passing radiation of desired wavelengths to form said projection beam and for deflecting radiation of undesired wavelengths. Embodiments of the grating spectral filter of the present invention are more efficient, directing a higher proportion of the desired radiation into the projection beam, and more robust than membrane filters used in the prior art. In particular, certain embodiments of the grating spectral filter are less prone to thermal radiation because they can reflect rather than absorb the undesired radiation, because they can be made thicker and because cooling channels can be integrated or attached to a rear surface thereof. By suitable selection of parameters of the grating filter, such as the line density and angle of the incident beam, the resolving power, which determines the wavelength band passed into the projection beam, can be adjusted as desired. Further, a reflective, grazing incidence grating filter of the size necessitated by the beam diameter can be provided more easily than a transmisive filter.
The grating spectral filter is preferably a blazed grating because such gratings have a high diffraction efficiency. For maximum reflection efficiency, the grating is preferably used at grazing incidence. A laminar grating with a square wave surface profile may also be used and can be cheaply manufactured.
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention also provide a device manufacturing method comprising providing a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material, providing a projection beam of radiation using a radiation system, using patterning structure to endow the projection beam with a pattern in its cross-section, projecting the patterned beam of radiation onto a target portion of the layer of radiation-sensitive material, and filtering said projection beam in said radiation system using a grating spectral filter.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of the apparatus according to the invention in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such an apparatus has many other possible applications. For example, it may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display panels, thin-film magnetic heads, etc. The skilled artisan will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms xe2x80x9creticlexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwaferxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiexe2x80x9d in this text should be considered as being replaced by the more general terms xe2x80x9cmask,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctarget portion,xe2x80x9d respectively.
In the present document, the terms xe2x80x9cradiationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbeamxe2x80x9d are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet radiation (e.g., with a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and extreme ultra-violet (UV) radiation (e.g., having a wavelength in the range 5-20 nm).